I wanna be with you for Christmas
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just a Christmas one shot, for when JJ and Will started dating. enjoy.


**Christmas one shot ! Of course JJ and Will , from when there relationship first started. So enjoy. **

**I wanna be with you for Christmas. **

JJ laughed, grabbing hold of the lights as Will grabbed the tree before it fell over.

"Stop laughin'" Will said, looking up at his girlfriend.

"I can't help it." JJ smiled.

"Well, instead of finding this cute and laughing, fancy giving me a hand?" Will.

"Fine." JJ said moving round towards Will.

Once they had the tree up right, they worked together, wrapping the lights around the tree, turning on the switch, They both watched as the lights started flashing. Smiling widely, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist.

"It looks great."

"It does, so we putting tinsel on the tree?"

"No!" JJ said looking at him. "Tinsel just makes a tree look tacky, baubles only."

"I'm glad we agree on somethin' " Will said kissing her forehead.

JJ smiled. Pulling away from Will. "There should be a few packs of baubles in that box over there." JJ said hearing her house phone ring.

"Hello."

Will smiled, hearing JJ walk into the bedroom with the phone, opening the box he saw the different boxes of different coloured and shapes of baubles, pulling them out, he sat down on the sofa, opening them up, he chose the best ones deciding to start putting them on the tree. Ten minutes later JJ returned the living room, putting the phone down, JJ smiled watching as Will decorated the tree.

"Nice job."

"Thanks, everything okay" he asked.

"Yeah." she paused, sitting down on the sofa "That was my mom."

"Okay?" Will said seeing the look on her face. Putting the bauble down, Will joined her on the sofa.

Sighing, JJ looked round at Will. "Every year, we always go round too my parents for dinner." she let out a breath. "But this will be the first year without my dad, but my first Christmas with you."

"Jay."

"So, my mom invited you too, she said it will just be the three of us."

"Why just the three of us?" Will asked taking her hand.

"My brother's taking his kids to Disney Land."

"Well, I will be there."

"Really?"

"JJ, even if this is our first Christmas together, there is no way I'm stopping you from spending time with your family." he paused "So I'm afraid your stuck with me"

"Thank you."

"I love you." Will smiled.

"I love you too." JJ said pecking his lips.

/

Closing the boot , JJ locked the car, seeing Will place there bags onto his shoulders. JJ let out a breath looking at the house she grew up in.

"You ready?" Will asked taking her hand.

"Yeah." she said looking at him.

Walking through the door, Will placed the bags down in the hallway, he took a quick look at the house, before he felt JJ take hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze, he followed her through the house, listening to her call for her mother. Walking through the kitchen, they saw the back door open, walking through the door, Will saw the snow covered garden, and JJ's mother feeding some birds that were sat on a wall. That seemed to be a frozen over pond.

"Mom."

"Ah, JJ you're here." Sandy said looking up.

"Yeah" JJ smiled. Letting go of Will's hand. She headed towards her mother hugging her tightly.

Pulling away, JJ stepped back to Will, giving him a smile. "Mom, this is Will."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. JJ's told me a lot about you" Sandy.

"You too mam' it's a pleasure."

"How about we all go inside, you must be freezing"

A little" JJ sighed.

Sitting on the sofa, JJ laid her legs onto Will's feeling him rub her ankles smiling she saw her mother carrying some cups of coffee, taking it JJ, took a large sip. Watching from across the room, Sandy watched the interaction between her daughter and new boyfriend, she could tell that this was a serious relationship, with how comfortable JJ was with Will in front of her.

/

As Christmas Eve came, JJ decided to show Will, one of the places she always went when she was a kid, stopping at the park, JJ found a dry spot on the wall, sitting down she let her feet dangle, looking out at the frozen river.

"Nice View." Will said sitting next to her.

JJ smiled, cuddling up to Will. "Yeah, every year from when I can remember my dad used to bring the three of us down here."

"The three of you, you mean your sister right?" Will asked kissing her head.

"Yeah. And I guess this year, been here I'm remembering them both."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"Why?" JJ said looking up at him.

"Cause, I know you and I know how hard it is to let people in especially me, and bringing me here, when we've only been dating 4 months."

Sighing, JJ closed her eyes, laying her head into the gap in Will's neck. "That's because I love you, and I do trust you."

"Well I love you too."

"You fancy helping my mom set up for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"This a new tradition I'm sensing?"

"For you, but not me or my mom."

"Lets go."

Finishing the Christmas cookies. Will watched as JJ carefully placed the candy snowflakes onto the cookies. "Your too good at this."

"What can I say, I like my crafts."

"I can see that" he smiled.

"Well as much fun as all this is, I think we all need a good nights sleep." Sandy cut in.

"Okay, night mom."

After clearing off, JJ headed up stairs, walking into her bedroom, she saw Will walking in half naked.

"hmm, that never gets old."

Will laughed, walking towards her, as she closed the door, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Neither does this." he said pressing his lips to hers.

Smiling, JJ wrapped his arms around her neck moving there bodies towards the bed, landing on her back, JJ smiled, kissing him once again, pulling away, Will moved her hair out of her eyes. "Merry Christmas JJ"

"Merry Christmas Will." she smiled, pulling him towards her.

**THE END!"**

/

**What did you think?, review please. And Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all have a nice Christmas. And new year. **


End file.
